


Girlfriends

by Shaymed



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaymed/pseuds/Shaymed
Summary: Soule and I like to brain storm and head-canon in our planning channel. This time the prompt was simply 'AnaVeth' (Anarchaia and Taveth). We decided it'd be fun to each write the story, not telling each other any details, and see what we come up with!We both love each other's stories, so we're leaving it to our fans to see which one is better!Link to other story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/13103358PLEASE GIVE KUDOS TO THE ONE YOU LIKED MOST!!!!!!





	Girlfriends

Anarchaia handed Taveth another glass of wine as she returned to her seat. The two were curled into the corners of the couch facing the fire in her room within the Hall of the Guardian above Dalaran. He’d only gone to borrow a few books, but had ended up with two decently-sized piles on the table in front of him as the mage kept getting them drinks. 

“So…ever kissed a girl before?” she asked casually.

Taveth forced himself to not spit wine across the room. “No, actually.”

She gave him a sly grin.

“I’m not kissing you.”

“Why not?” She pouted and scooted to sit closer to him. 

“Because you’re…Ana.”

“Because we’re girlfriends?”

The high elf thought on it. “Yes. Much too close to go making things weird.”

Anarchaia set her goblet on the table and scooted as close as she could to him. “I don’t think it would make things weird.” 

Taveth hid his goofy smile behind his glass. “I’m not kissing you.”

The mage turned her head to drink the contents of a small vial. “How about now?” a male voice asked through the cloud of smoke. She pulled off her mask, a grin spread across the male face underneath.

“I’m not sure that actually counts,” Taveth said, eyes fixed on the mage, studying her new face.

She pulled herself forward on her palms until her torso was cradled between his legs and her face was inches from his. “What if I say it does?” She took his goblet and set it on the table, then turned back to him. 

Taveth’s breathing was slow and careful, taking in her perfume as a reminder that she wasn’t the illusion she’d put on. Her lips inched closer, until they pressed to his for a few seconds and then were gone. Before she could get too far away, Taveth leaned forward to find her mouth with his. Her tongue slipped between his lips and into his mouth. His cheeks burned with alcohol and excitement. 

Anarchaia pulled her robes over her head, then leaned back into his kisses as she worked to remove her shirt and gloves. When her chest was bare, she urged Taveth’s vest and shirt from him and he let her remove them. She pressed against him and kissed him urgently, the alcohol taking over her desire.

“Wait,” Taveth said, pushing her gently back. “Let’s not get carried away, right?”

“Right, heh.” Her cheeks turned a darker shade and Taveth blushed in return.

“You, um, you look good this way.”

“As opposed to when I’m female?” she asked on a laugh. “Come. Come here.” She pulled him up and urged him to sit on the soft carpet in front of the fire. 

The mage pressed her lips to his again and kissed him eagerly and passionately. Her hand slid down his soft, narrow form to the waistband of his pants to pull at the strings at the fly. He took her hand away from the area and interlocked their fingers together. After a moment he set a few more gentle kisses on her lips and pulled away.

“That isn’t…what I want,” he said.

“O-oh! Heh.” She cleared her throat to avoid telling him it was what she wanted. “Show me what you want, then?”

He pulled her down to lay beside him. “I just want to be held.”

Anarchaia urged him onto his side, then slipped behind him and wrapped her arms around him, her chest pressed against his back. “Like this?”

Taveth nodded against the bicep under his cheek. 

“Just this?” she asked, semi shocked.

“Just this,” he responded.

A sly smile crept across her lips. “What if it was Grim?”

He sighed, giving a sad smile to the fire. “Just this.”

Anarchaia frowned. “Oh, Tav. You just want to be loved.” Smoke puffed around the mage and she sighed. “Sorry, one sec.” She stood and went back to a small box beside the couch.

“What do you want?” Taveth asked as the mage approached with the box, an arm over her bosom. 

“Well, I’ve always been curious about, maybe…sex as a man.”

He pursed his lips. “Oh. I suppose it’s not an uncommon curiosity.”

She lifted two vials and grinned. “You curious?”

“Heh. No. Thank you.”

Anarchaia swallowed the contents of one and returned to the carpet, a different sort of smile on her face. She pressed into him and kissed him, long and deep. Her fingers finished untying his trousers and he took her hand again. 

“Ana—”

She set a finger to his lips. “Shh. Let me do this. This is also part of being loved.”

She stripped his lower half as he tentatively let her do so. Using the skin of her palms, she took his manhood between them, massaging it until it was swollen and erect. She bent down, and Taveth leaned forward to stop her, but once he felt the soft lips around his head, he stopped. His hand settled on the back of her head, the other one he propped himself up with.

The mage slid her lips down to his base, the tip pressed to her throat. She waited a moment, then pulled back, giving the softest of sucks. Taveth moaned and she smiled. When her lips slid back down the slick shaft, she pressed her tongue along the bottom. The elf groaned and his hips ached to push forward into her hot mouth. As she pulled away she sucked harder. Taveth’s hand clenched around the short, white hair of the male illusion and he opened his lips to sigh and breath a small whine. She continued until she could feel that he was about to release. 

“Refresh it,” Taveth whispered to her, his eyes on the clock. “Please.”

She drank another vial, then untied her trousers. She paused to stare at her own engorged length, her eyes filled with curiosity and wonder; her mind filled with wine and desire. Taveth sat up to take her by the hips. He pressed the mage’s length into his own mouth, imitating what she’d done and smiling as the deep voice rumbled with pleasure above him.

“Can-can I try… _oh!_ ” She cried out as he sucked harder along the entire length.

Taveth laid back and nodded. “I trust you, Ana.”

She removed her pants and tossed them away, then knelt over him, staring at her length against his. She moved her hips and they both sighed as the delicate skin rubbed together. While hers was still wet, she pushed it to his opening. He sucked in a breath, then let it out in spurts. He relaxed and she pushed in further, then stopped as they both groaned. Then she pulled out a little bit before sliding in to the hilt, their hips pressed together and the elf’s eyes wide on hers. She withdrew again, nearly to the tip, then pushed all the way in. They groaned together as her hips moved her length in and out of him, slowly at first, then thrusting harder, then faster. She wrapped a hand around Taveth’s shaft and slid her palm up when she withdrew and down when she thrust inside. A sensation burned in her loins as her length hardened and the pressure built around it. She whimpered longingly at the sensation, before it exploded from her tip to fill him. She thrust harder still, until the climax ebbed away.

Taveth pulled her down to kiss her and urge her onto her back as she caught her breath. He tentatively set his head to her entrance as she’d done. She gripped his arms and nodded for him to proceed. The elf dropped down as he pushed inside the tight space. He wrapped a hand behind her head and pressed kisses to her lips as he pushed deeper and deeper. The mage mewled against his lips in response. He slipped in and out, slowly and gently, kissing her and holding her. She held him back, kissed him back. 

Then a puff of smoke surrounded them. Taveth withdrew quickly and stared down at the naked woman. Her cheeks were flushed and blushing, but there was something screaming behind her eye: desire. 

“Ever fucked a girl,” she asked, breathless and husky.

Taveth swallowed. He stared at her teeth biting into her lower lip, her eye trained on him in that lustful way. He leaned closer and kissed her, then stopped and backed away. 

“I-I’m sorry.”

Anarchaia sat up and pulled him into a desperate kiss. “Please,” she said, her lips wet against his. 

The mage turned around onto her hands and knees. “Would this help?”

“I-I, uh—”

She reached over her shoulder and pulled him forward. She guided his manhood, still firm, but not as hard as before, into her feminine opening, wet and desperate for his entry. Taveth closed his eyes and gripped her hips, imagining he was holding the hips of the male illusion. His shaft hardened at the image and he shoved it deep into where the mage had guided. The sensation was different, softer and wetter. He moaned at the heat, louder than before.

“Fuck me,” the mage hissed. 

Spurred by her words, he gripped her hips and pulled out, then thrust in. The mage let out a feminine cry and Taveth paused.

“I—”

“Fuck me,” her male voice urged.

And Taveth did. He dragged her onto his shaft, then pulled away, then rammed into her again. He set his hand on her buttock as he thrusted in and out. Then, for no reason he knew of, he slipped his thumb into the mage’s other opening, where his manhood had been moments before. The male voice groaned and her hips adjusted.

“Yes,” the voice hummed. “Yes!”

Taveth’s hips thrust faster and she screamed out, over and over in the male voice. Taveth doubled over her, wrapping his arms around her stomach. He gave her shoulder a gentle bite. His jaw tightened on her skin as warmth gathered at his middle and spilled out inside the mage. They screamed out together, her lower lips tightening around him and spilling juices around his shaft. 

Taveth kissed the spot on her shoulder and withdrew, his eyes still closed as he laid out on the floor to catch his breath. 

“Hey,” she said in the deep voice. She laid beside him and took his cheek in her palm. 

Taveth opened his eyes and smiled as the mage was under the effects of the potion again. She kissed him and pulled him into her arms. 

“Was that okay?” she asked nervously.

“More than okay. Though that last bit…”

“Now you can say you’ve fucked a girl.”

Taveth chuckled and leaned his head against her chest, his eyes trained on the fire. “I wish you were always like this. You’d really be my type if you were a man.” He lifted his head to frown at her. “I’m sorry, that was rude.”

Anarchaia laughed and kissed him again. “I understand. You just want to be loved.”

“Is that so much to ask?”

The mage shook her head and smoothed her bony fingers through his blond hair. “Not at all.” She looked across the room at the empty vial box and sighed. “I’ll get more tinctures later, and anytime you start to feel lonely, I’ll take one and we can do this again.”

He chuckled. “All of it?”

She laughed as well. “Only if you want. But if all you want is to be held, I can do that too.”

“I suppose, if you want the rest…I can do that, too.” He sighed in contentment. “Ana, why are you so good to me?”

The mage smiled into his eyes. “It’s what girlfriends are for!”

 


End file.
